


Secret Love

by Najagref



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Master/Servant, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najagref/pseuds/Najagref
Summary: Alan Humphries is an Honorable Marquis and has to deal with his parents trying to control his life. What happens when he hires a new head butler, Eric Slingby? Will the two end up together or will Alan's parents tear them apart?(may change name of fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new story idea I had based on an rp. I hope you all like it.

Alan Humphries came from a noble family. Every want and need were taken care of by the servants who worked in his family’s manor. He never had to worry about going hungry or do anything from himself. He even came from what an outsider might call a “perfect family.” Though to Alan, this life was far from perfect or ideal. While the servants did follow ever order they were given and Alan never treated them harshly, Alan’s parents were not kind masters. They would abuse their staff both verbally and physically. His father would beat the servants and his mother would use the whip on them if needed. Though, this abuse was not always directed at the servants; Alan also faced his parents’ abuses often.

Alan’s parents demanded perfection of him. He was their oldest son, so he was held to higher expectations than any of his siblings. His parents wanted Alan to eventually inherit the family fortune and produce an heir. Throughout Alan’s childhood, he was put through rigorous classes and training to mold him into the ideal heir for the family. Alan was pretty much denied his childhood because of his parents’ expectations which led to him being miserable as he grew up. One of the few things he found solace and joy in was gardening and learning about flowers.

Alan enjoyed learning about the various kinds of flowers and their meanings. He spent as much time as he could between lessons in the garden. It was the only real time he found happiness while growing up. Although when his parents found out about his passion, they were not happy with Alan. They felt that the passion was stupid and unnecessary and tried to beat it out of Alan. Even though the beatings were harsh, Alan never lost the passion but was more active in hiding it from his parents to make it seem like they were successful.

As the years passed by, Alan fell into the routine his parents had set for him. He’d grown used to the beatings and gave up on trying to prevent them. He still had his passion for flowers but did everything he could to hide that from his parents. When Alan turned seventeen, his mother had begun discussing potential wives for him. She wanted to Alan to marry into a higher-ranking family to get their family to a higher status. Alan didn’t want to be forced to marry some woman he didn’t know for many reasons. The main reason for that is because Alan wasn’t attracted to women. He was gay. When he told his parents this, they were furious. How dare their son be attracted to men, they thought.

His parents then took their anger out by horribly beating Alan. His father physically beat him while his mother used the whip on him. The beating was so bad that a maid had to stop the two because they had almost killed their son. It took Alan weeks to recover; his body was left with horrible scars as reminders of what had happened. His parents were still furious with him and told Alan that he would marry a woman and have a child whether he wanted to or not. They would disown him if he didn’t obey their orders. Alan reluctantly agreed but his parents attempts to set him up with a woman didn’t go well.

When Alan turned nineteen, he received a rather large inheritance from his grandmother who passed away. Alan saw this as his chance to get away and purchased his own land and manor and moved out. He would still have to deal with his parents, but at least he wouldn’t have to live in the same household as them. Upon moving into his new manor, he hired servants to handle the upkeep of his manor. The only difference was that Alan treated each of his servants with respect and as an equal. He would never lay a hand on his servants like his parents had done. He wanted to provide a safe work place for those who worked for him. Because of the way he treated his servants, many other people came to work for Alan, so they wouldn’t have to face the abuses of other nobles.

All in all, everything was going well.

\--

Another three years passed and now Alan was twenty-one. Since moving out, Alan’s life had taken a turn for the better. He had been able to purchase more land and hire more servants, all of which were treated as equals. Alan finally had the freedom he wanted, even though he had to deal with his parents every so often when they visited and harassed him about not yet finding a wife. He’d even earned a title of his own. He was now the Honorable Marquis Alan Humphries and it was a title that his parents were pleased with. So that was at least something to keep them at bay for at least a little bit.

Now Alan was going to meet his new head butler. His previous one had decided to retire and offered to help Alan find a new one. Alan had left the decision up to the man, knowing he would pick the right person for the job.

Alan heard his office door open and looked up, seeing his head butler and another man enter. “Good morning Charles.”

“Good morning Sir,” Charles spoke. “This is the man who I spoke to you about. I believe he will be the right person to take over as your Head Butler, but the choice if yours of course.”

“I trust your judgement Charles, I know you would pick the best,” Alan smiled and looked over the man. He was tall and very fit. He had wavy blonde hair with brown cornrows on one side. Alan found him to be very handsome, oh he really hoped he wasn’t blushing. “What is your name?”

The man bowed respectfully to Alan before speaking. “My name is Eric Slingby, Sir.” Alan was quite surprised to hear that the man spoke with a Scottish accent, it was a little hard to understand at first, but he could get used to it.

“Well then Eric, I welcome you to my manor.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eric quickly fell into a routine after he was officially hired by Alan. It wasn’t very had to do the duties assigned to him. The previous head butler stayed an extra couple of weeks to teach Eric all the responsibilities he would handle as Alan’s new head butler/personal assistant.

Eric had begun working when he was only fifteen, so he could help support his family. His family consisted of him, his sister Aileen, and his mother and father, Kellina and Magnus. They owned a small plot of land which they had a farm on. It was a struggle for the family sometimes which is why Eric had begun to work for Nobles, so he could provide them with more money.

He had suffered several abuses at the hands of his old employers, so it was genuinely shocking that Alan was not cruel towards any of his servants. He’d expected his new employer to be the same as every other employer he’d had. It seemed like things would be much better here.

One morning a few months later, Eric was bringing breakfast to Alan but didn’t find the male in his office like normal. After asking a couple of maids, he discovered Alan was out in the gardens. Eric took the food outside and found Alan sitting on one of the benches admiring the flowers of the garden. To Eric, Alan looked stunning. He had developed a crush on the brunet after working for him for a couple months.

Alan looked over when he heard someone approach. He smiled when he saw who it was. “Good morning Eric. It’s a nice morning isn’t it?” He asked.

Eric blinked, being brought out of his thoughts. His breath hitched a little when he saw that smile. He really was gorgeous. “Good morning Alan,” he greeted, learning early on that Alan wasn’t very formal with his employees. He preferred them to use his first name unless his parents were around. “Aye, I’ is a nice morning. I’ve brough’ ye yer breakfas’.” He brought the tray off food over the male.

“Ah, thank you Eric. Forgive me for not being in my office. I wanted to come out and see the flowers. They are doing well this year,” he said. He removed the cover to his breakfast and began to eat.

“I’s quite all righ’ Alan. The flowers are doing well this year,” he agreed. “You care for them a lo’, don’ ye?”

Alan nodded and replied. “I love flowers, they have so many different meanings. Every flower has a meaning in the language of flowers.”

“The language of flowers, eh?” he asked. “Wha’ dae these little purple flowers mean?”

“Ah. Those are Erica flowers. They mean loneliness in the language of flowers. They are my favorite,” Alan explained.

This made Eric frown a little. “Loneliness? Why would you like a flower like that?” He asked.

“We are all alone, from the moment we are born to the moment we die. I feel it’s a perfect representation of our lives,” Alan explained.

“Alone? Look a’ all the flowers tha’ are blooming around I’. I’s nae alone, like we aren’ alone either. There may be times where tha’ is true bu’ no’ always.”

“I suppose so. Either way, they are beautiful flowers, aren’t they?” He asked. He turned to admire the small purple flowers once more.

Eric grinned and nodded. “Aye, they are.” He was glad to have learnt something new about Alan. Their conversations were always nice, and the brunet always encouraged him to speak his mind.

\--

After that day, Eric would constantly find Alan in the garden when he wasn’t working. They would always converse for a bit until Alan got called away to handle some business. Today, Alan was expecting a visitor; one that his parents had sent. Her name was Lady Iris and Alan’s parents wanted to see if Alan would take a liking to her and finally marry.

Eric didn’t like this, he wished he could be the one to marry the kind brunet. He knew that would never happen though. After all, he was just a commoner and there was no way Alan would ever like him; even if the brunet were attracted to men. He was sure that Alan was not.

It was getting close to the time where Lady Iris would arrive, and Eric once again found Alan in his usual spot in the garden.

“Alan, Lady Iris should be arriving within the hour,” Eric spoke.

Alan sighed but didn’t look at him. “Thank you, Eric. Hopefully she will not be here long. I don’t even want to have this meeting. I really wish my parents would stop trying to set me up with these women. I’ve told them repeatedly that I don’t want a wife.”

Eric blinked, surprised by the brunet’s words. “Ye don’ wan’ a wife?” he asked then realized that was not something a servant should ask his master. “Ah, sorry. I dae nae mean tae pry.”

Alan looked at him. “No, it’s quite all right. You aren’t prying. I’m the one who brought it up. Forgive me Eric. I just… I’m gay,” he admitted.

Now that was quite surprising to Eric. “Dae yer paren’s know tha’?”

“Yeah, but they don’t care. They want me to marry and produce an heir, even if that’s not what I want.”

Eric frowned, feeling angry at Alan’s parents for trying to force him into a loveless marriage. “Tha’s nae righ’… if ye don’ mind me asking… is there someone ye have yer eye on?”

Alan nodded. “There is, but I worry he won’t feel the same way, So I’ve chosen to hide my feelings.”

Eric tried not to look disappointed by the information. Of course, Alan already had his eye one someone, and anyone who was lucky enough to receive Alan’s affections had to be great. “Well, I think whoever ye have yer crush on should be honored to receive your affections.”

“Really?” Alan asked.

“Aye.”

Alan then stood up and walked over to Eric. He leaned up and kissed him deeply much to the surprise of the Scot.

Eric was stunned for a moment before kissing Alan back. He was the one that Alan had a crush on?!

Alan broke the kiss after a moment and stepped back. There was a light blush on his cheeks as he spoke. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while, but I was too afraid to say anything.”

“Oh Alan, I’ve also had a crush on ye fer awhile. Bu’ I figured I could never be with someone like ye,” Eric admitted.

Alan brightened when he heard Eric say that. “Eric, I am so glad you have the same feelings. I want to be with you,” he said then his face dropped as he thought of something, his parents. “but we need to keep this a secret for now. I can’t let my parents find out yet. They will be furious.”

“Nae a problem Alan. We will hide I’ as long as ye wan’. Now, I hate tae bring this up now, bu’ ye dae have a visitor coming soon.”

Alan sighed. “I know.”

Eric hummed. “How abou’ this, if ye can ge’ through this mee’ing, we can spend the res’ of the evening together, deal?”

Alan smiled. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

After having an emotional moment, Eric and Alan headed back into the manor to prepare for the arrival of Lady Iris. Alan still didn’t want to go through with this meeting, but he would do it in order to spend more quality time with Eric. It didn’t stop him from hoping that it would be over quickly.

About an hour had passed, Eric had just finished his duties in the kitchen when he heard a carriage pull up outside. He went outside and to greet the small party and led them to Alan’s office. He knocked on the door before opening it. “My Lord, the Lady Iris, daugh’er o’ the Count Jones o’ Edison, is here tae see ye.”

Alan stood up to greet Lady Iris and her guests. “Thank you, Eric. It is a pleasure to meet you lady Iris. I am the Honorable Marquis, Alan Humphries.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir Humphries,” Lady Iris greeted politely.

Eric excused himself and left to get the tea from the kitchen.

“Please, have a seat. Eric, my head butler, will be bringing tea and snacks in shortly,” Alan said and gestured to the seats across from him then sat down.

“Thank you.” Lady Iris took one of the seats while her guests took the other two. She then spoke again. “So… you can understand him, yes? He has a… rather thick accent…”

Alan nodded. “He does. It took a little bit for me to get used to his accent. After awhile though, it got easier to understand what he was saying. I have no problems understanding him now.”

Lady Iris frowned a little, “Hm… I don’t really like the idea of servants I can’t understand. I don’t want them speaking ill of us behind our backs.”

Her remark made Alan frown. He really didn’t like the way this conversation was going. “They wouldn’t speak ill of you if they were treated with respect.”

Lady Iris look confused. “But aren’t we the noble ones? We should be the ones treated with respect, not them.”

It was then that Eric returned, carrying a tray filled with tea and snacks. “The tea ye requested, Sir.”

Alan was about to respond when Eric walked in. “Thank you, Eric. Please just placed it on the table,” he requested then turned his attention back to Lady Iris. “We may be the noble ones but that doesn’t give us a right to treat our servants like trash.”

Eric did as requested. He ever so subtly flinched at the remark Alan made, immediately understanding the Lady Iris’ thoughts on most likely himself.

“I never said they should be treated like trash,” she tried to defend herself.

Alan began to pour the tea into two cups. “Maybe not, but you certainly implied it when I told you they should be treated with respect. He offered Lady Iris one of the cups then picked up his cup and drank from it.

Lady Iris sniffed as she took the offered cup. “Well perhaps you assume too much, Sir.”

Alan shrugged. “I only speak from what I’ve seen. Why do you think servants would talk bad about you otherwise?”

“Because they’re too simple-minded to do much else than gossip and demean their bosses. That’s what my father says.”

“Then your father is a closed-minded fool,” he stated simply.

Lady Iris choked a little on her tea. “Excuse you?!  You cannot speak of my father that way; you’re no higher than him Sir Marquis,” she huffed as though the title were a fake one.

“Maybe so, but at last I know how to treat _my_ servants right.”

Lady Iris slammed her teacup down and stood up. “Well! If you’re just going to insult my father, then this whole thing was a waste of time. I’m going home!”

Eric asked, “Are ye sure ye don’ wan’ tae stay fer a bi’ m’lady? Ye’d prefer t’ gae ou’?”

“Whatever you’re saying, no! Learn to speak English, you mongrel!” She huffed as she left the office, her two guests following her quickly.

Alan rolled his eyes. “Let her leave Eric. It’s better that way.” He set down his cup and stood up. He went over to the butler and gently caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry you have to hear all that.”

Eric blinked at the sudden, gentle touch. He looked down at Alan. “Hm. I’s fine love, nothing I haven’ heard before. Yer fam’ly’s nae the firs’ I’ve worked fer, ye know.”

“I know, but I still don’t like it.  Just because you’re not a noble, doesn’t mean you should be treated like less of a human.”

Eric shrugged. “I’ve learned tae ge’ over I’. I’m with ye now, sae I’ doesn’ ma’er anymore.”

Alan kissed his cheek. “I promise I will always treat you with the respect you deserve.”

“Yer a treasure, love,” Eric grinned. He kissed Alan’s forehead before grabbing the tea tray. “S’pose ye won’ be making a friend after all. I’ll le’ yer parents know how… well tha’ wen’. Unless ye wanna.”

“I’ll let them know. I don’t want you to have to face their wrath,” Alan sighed.

“Don’ worry love. I’ll bring yer favorite dinner tae yer room later and we can spend the evening together,” Eric reminded him.

“Thank you, Eric. You’re the best,” he smiled.

“Sae I’ve been told. Good luck with yer parents.”

\--

Later that evening, Eric brought Alan’s dinner to his room. He knocked on the door and entered. “I brough’ yer dinner Alan.”

Alan was sitting at the edge of his bed rubbing his temples. He had just gotten off the phone with his parents after postponing the call for a few hours. They were very displeased by what happened, especially his mother. She had screamed at him for the things he had said. It left Alan with a headache and made him never want to talk with them again. He looked up at Eric and offered a weak smile. “Thank you. It smells delicious.”

“The call wen’ tha’ bad eh?” Eric asked as he brought the food over. He could tell Alan wasn’t in the best of moods. He rarely was when marriage was the subject of discussion. So, as a surprise, he gathered a small bouquet of lavender and pink roses. He had them hidden on the bottom tray of the cart, so he could surprise Alan.

“Yes, I hope that I won’t have to talk to them again for a while. It’s exhausting to talk with them,” he sighed.

“Well, I dae have something fer ye. I hope I’ a’ leas’ makes ye feel a little better.” He then pulled out the small bouquet of flowers and handed them to Alan.

Alan blinked and smiled, taking the flowers gratefully. “This is wonderful Eric. You really know what makes me happy.”

Eric grinned. “I’m glad ye like them. I’ll dae anything tae make ye happy.”

Alan pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you again.”

Eric kissed back before removing the cover to the food so Alan could eat, which he did so.

“Hey Eric, can I ask you something? How many other employers have you had?” He asked

“…A couple,” Eric answered. “I’ve been working fer houses since I was a teen.”

“That’s rather young…” Alan remarked. “When you came here, did you think I was going to be the same as your other employers?”

“I wasn’ sure wha’ tae expec’. I’ve had decen’ employers, some less tolerable, and some jus’ plain monsters.”

“What made you decide to come here?”

“My las’ boss was a little too liberal with his hands.” And his whip, but he didn’t say that aloud.

That made Alan furious. “How dare he… I’m sorry you had to deal with that. No one should have to deal with violence like that.”

“I know. But I don’ know wha’ can be done.”

“I know. I know… will you stay with me tonight? I would like your company.”

Eric smiled. “Anything fer ye love.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Alan woke up beside Eric. He smiled happily as he remembered the night before. They spent the night cuddling and kissing before falling asleep. Waking up next to the Scot felt like a dream come true; oh, how Alan wished it could be an everyday occurrence. Sadly, they had to hide their relationship from his family and the staff. For now, though, he had a bit more time to spend with Eric before their day had to start.

Alan sighed softly and moved as close to Eric as he could, resting his head on the blonde’s chest.

_He’s so warm… I wish we could stay like this forever…_

Eric stirred when he felt Alan move. He slowly woke up and yawned. He smiled at the brunet laying next to him. “Good morning love. How did you sleep?”

Alan grinned and kissed his cheek. “Good morning Eric. I slept very well since you were here. Did you sleep well?”

“Aye, I did,” he replied. They spent the next few minutes laying there in each other’s embrace.

Eric sighed. “We should get up and get ready. Everyone else will be up soon and they will be wondering where I am.”

Alan frowned, knowing that Eric was right. “All right…”

Eric kissed him. “Don’ worry love. I’ll bring breakfas’ tae yer office. Sound good?”

Alan smiled and kissed back happily. “Sounds good to me.”

The two shared another kiss before getting up to get ready for the day. Eric snuck back to his room while Alan showered, making sure that no one else saw him leave Alan’s room.

\--

An hour and a half passed, Alan was working in his office when a knock on his door sounded. “Come in,” he called.

Eric entered the office with a tray that held Alan’s breakfast. “Here’s yer food, love. I hope yer hungry.”

“I am, you’re right on time,” he smiled.

Eric brought the tray over and set it on Alan’s desk. He removed the cover, revealing the delicious looking breakfast the head chef had prepared.

“Thank you, Eric. This looks great. Give my compliments to Jack when you go to the kitchen later.”

“Of course.”

As Alan was eating, he received a phone call. Alan looked at who was calling and groaned, it was his parents who were calling him.

Eric looked confused. “Who is it?”

“My parents, likely calling to yell at me again about yesterday…”

“Well, if ye need tae answer i’, I’ll keep quie’.”

Alan shook his head. “This might last a bit and I don’t want you to have to hear what they say.”

“I’m qui’e sure I’ve heard worse, love. It’ll be fine,” Eric assured him.

“All right…” he sighed and answered the phone, leaving it on speaker so he could keep eating. “Hello mother, hello father.” He already knew both of his parents were on the line.

“Alan,” his father spoke. “Have you written an apology to Lady Iris and Count Jones by now? They’ll likely not want to hear from you personally, not that I blame them.”

“No, I haven’t and I’m not going to,” Alan responded.

Hs mother spoke next. “Alan, quit acting like a brat, you had no right to criticize Count Jones or speak that way to Lady Iris.”

“There’s only so many noblewomen that are even considering seeing you, Alan. Don’t fuck this up for yourself, you’re not getting any younger,” his father commented.

Eric had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything.

“I’ve told you both repeatedly, I am not attracted to women. I’m gay. I don’t want to marry any of those women and I never will.”

His mother snapped at this. “Enough with that already! You’re a fucking disgrace by being attracted to men but you are not going to fuck this up, do you understand me? You are going to marry one of those noblewomen and bring the status of our family higher. I will not hesitate to disown you from this family and get your title stripped away.”

Eric grit his teeth; his anger grew with everything Alan’s parents said.

“Perhaps we need to come down there and make absolutely sure you don’t ruin anymore connections for us,” his father mused/threatened.

“You two being here would absolutely ruin more connections,” Alan said flatly.

“Alan Humphries! If you do not quit being disrespectful, I will come down there and give you another taste of the whip!” His mother threatened.

Alan froze when he heard those words. That was something he hoped he’d never hear again and that he wished Eric hadn’t heard.

Eric’s eyes widened. “Wha’ the hell?!” He roared.

“Alan, who the fuck was that?” his father hissed.

“N-no one,” he stuttered. “You’re just hearing things… I have to go.”

“Alan- “his mother started but was cut off when Alan hung up the phone.

“Wha’ the hell Alan?! Wha’ the fuck kinda parents whip their own child?!”

Alan didn’t look at him. “My parents do. They’d use it on us as discipline whenever my siblings or I did something wrong. Though, they used the whip on me more than on my brother or sister.”

“The fuck! I expec’ tha’ o’ employers nowadays, bu’ parents should never be sae cruel t’ their kids!”

Alan shrugged. “You’d be surprised. Most noble families use some form of discipline on their children. My parents are just stricter than most.”

“Sae they whipped ye jus’ because yer gay?” Eric asked

“That was part of it. My mother whipped me and my father beat me. Two of the maids had to stop them because they almost killed me.”

Eric felt likely blaming something, namely Alan’s parents. “I’ll hurt them for hurting you like they did,” he growled.

“No! You can’t,” he exclaimed. “They will just hurt you too. It doesn’t matter to me Eric. I am used to it.

“I’s no’ something ye should have tae be used t’!”

“I know that, but it is something I will have to deal with for the rest of my life unless I cave in and follow their orders.”

“Ye could figh’ back. They have nae righ’ tae trea’ ye this way!”

“I could, but then I would lose everything.”

“But ye’d have freedom from them,” Eric said, trying to get Alan to see that there was a way out.

“I know, just… trust me Eric. I know what I’m doing and what I’m putting myself through.” He had his own reasons for dealing with their abuse.

Eric caressed Alan’s cheek. “Bu’ ye shouldn’ have t’…”

“I know, and I appreciate your concern.”

Eric signed and kissed his forehead. “Don’ hesitate tae ge’ me if yer in trouble. I’ll help protec’ ye.”

Alan smiled and kissed his cheek. “I will. Thank you, Eric.”

“I mean i’. I will kick anyone’s ass tae protec’ ye.”

“Just please promise me that when they visit, please don’t do anything to make them angry. They won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

Eric huffed. “I would love t’ see them try.” He then sighed. “But… if y’d rather I no’… I’ll try tae keep calm.”

“Thank you. I don’t want them hurting you. Also, please don’t mention that you overheard the conversation.”

Eric nodded, though he didn’t like it. “Anything fer ye.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, there is violence in this chapter as well as light smut

A few days quickly passed by after the phone call from Alan’s parents. Eric was still upset to hear that his lover - or would it be boyfriend now? – had been horribly abused by his family. No one deserved to go through that kind of abuse, especially if their parents were the ones inflicting the abuse. He’d do whatever he had to to protect Alan. He couldn’t just sit idly by if they tried to hurt him. For now, though, they could relax and not worry about his parents.

The couple was currently in Alan’s bed having a heated make-out session. Eric held the brunet close as he deepened their kiss. His hands ran along the lithe body, making Alan shudder underneath him. Alan had one hand tangled in Eric’s hair the other gripping the Scot’s shirt. It was still early enough where no one would be wondering where they were; at least, that’s what they thought.

They were so distracted by each other that neither realized that there was a knock on the door and a maid opening the door.

“Mr. Humphries, I’m sorry to bother but have you seen Mr. Sling-“ the maid’s jaw dropped when she saw the scene before her.

All of Eric’s actions were beginning to have an effect on Alan as he began to grow hard. He blushed in embarrassment when he realized it and broke the kiss to breathe. “E-Eric…” The two did not notice the maid even when she spoke. She blushed embarrassment and quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Looks like the cook, won their bet.

Eric ran his hand down Alan’s chest and teasingly rubbed his hand against the bulge he found there. “Getting’ excited, are we?” He asked with a sly grin. “I am tae.” Eric was also feeling the effects of their heated make out session.

Alan felt embarrassed at Eric pointing it out so casually, but he was glad it wasn’t just him that was feeling that way. “Y-yes…I’m not sure if I want to go all the way though… I’m nervous,” he admitted.

“Tha’s ok. I know something we can dae sae tha’ we will both be pleasured. Wan’ me tae show ye?” He asked, still gently teasing the bulge.

Alan panted and nodded. He was a bit nervous still, but he trusted Eric to stop if he wanted to. “Yes… What do I need to do?”

“Jus’ lay back and le’ me handle everything,” the Scot said and kissed him deeply. Alan melted into the kiss and leaned back so Eric could do what he needed to. He was a bit surprised when Eric began to pull down both his pajama pants and boxers, though he felt relieved when his cock was released from its confines.

Eric quickly did the same until his cock was free from his boxers as well. He leaned forward and took both his and Alan’s cock in his hand and began to stroke them simultaneously. Alan let out a low moan at the feeling, it felt incredible.

Eric also let out a moan. The friction was nothing like he’d ever felt before. He gazed down at the brunet beneath him. Alan had his eyes closed and was moaning in pure bliss. A cute red blush was spread across his face, making him look adorable.

The Scot leaned down and captured Alan’s lips in a passionate kiss as he picked up the pace of the stroking. Alan moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips up a little. It didn’t take long for them to reach release, both coming with a cry of pleasure.

Alan slumped back against the bed, panting heavily. “T-that was great…”

Eric nodded and kissed him gently. “Aye… it was,” he panted.” Let’s ge’ cleaned up, the others will come looking for us soon.”

Alan nodded and they both went and got cleaned up so they could get the day started.

\--

Soon, Eric was making his way to the kitchen to check on the meal preparations for the day. He passed by a couple other servants and they grinned at him before chuckling amongst themselves.

Eric quirked a brow but decided to ignore it. Though once he entered the kitchen, he got the same looks from the kitchen stay. “Oy, wha’s sae funny?”

One of the cooks patted Eric on the back. “Nothing mate, but congrats, hooking up with the boss. We were wondering when you two would get together.”

Eric’s jaw dropped and his face went red. “H-how did ye know abou’ tha’?”

“Sarah saw you and Mr. Humphries this morning doing some… private things together,” the cook chuckled.

Eric’s blush darkened. “Damn… ye won’ tell anyone, like Alan’s parents, abou’ this righ’?”

“No, we won’t. We can’t stand his parents, they’re cruel. We would never put Mr. Humphries in harm’s way.”

Eric let out a sigh of relief. “Thank ye.”

“No problem. Here’s the boss’s breakfast,” the cook said and handed Eric the tray.

“Thanks,” Eric replied and took the tray before making his way to Alan’s office where he was sure he would find the brunet.

Sure enough, that’s where Alan was. He had just arrived when Eric entered the room. “I brough’ yer breakfas’, love. Also, uh, the others know abou’ our relationship…”

Alan spun around his eyes wide. “They know?! How did they find out? Oh god… If they found out what if my parents find out?”

Eric set down the tray on Alan’s desk and pulled the noble into his arms. He rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. “I’s ok, love. Sarah accidentally walked in on us this morning. After, tha’, well, the news spread and everyone knew. Bu’ they assured me tha’ they won’ tell yer parents. They’re actually really happy for us.”

Alan blushed a little at finding out that they’d been discovered. “That’s so embarrassing… I’m glad they’re supportive of us though. It makes me feel better. I don’t know what I would do if they found out. They would never leave me alone and they’d likely try and hurt you. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happened.” He relaxed in Eric’s embrace. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look Sarah in the eye for a while…”

“I know. Le’s try no’ tae think abou’ I’, all righ’? Ye should ea’ yer breakfas’ before I’ ge’s cold,” Eric suggested.

Alan nodded. “All right. Thank you for bringing the food,” he said and kissed him before taking a seat at his desk so they could have breakfast together.

Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted about half an hour later by a knock on the door. Andrea, another maid, entered the office looking worried. “I am sorry to bother you Mr. Humphries, but your parents and siblings have just arrived unexpectedly. They are waiting in the main hall.”

Alan was shocked. “My parents are here?” He cast a worried glance to Eric. Why did they have to come? They are the last people he wanted to see.

Eric saw the look Alan gave him and turned to Andrea. “Le’ them know we will be down in a momen’.”

Andrea nodded. “Yes sir.” She then left to inform their “guests” that their son would be down in a minute.

Once the door was closed again, Alan began to freak out. “Why did they have to come now? This is probably to do with what happened with Lady Iris. They always give notice of when they’re coming so I at least have time to prepare for myself. I don’t know if I can handle this…”

“Alan. Alan, you can handle this. I know you can,” Eric said to assure him. He again pulled Alan into his arms to calm him down. “I dinnae wan’ them here either, bu’ we jus’ have tae suffer through i’ until they leave. We will be careful sae they don’ suspec’ a thing.”

Alan slowly calmed down and nodded. “Thank you, Eric. Please, just be careful around my parents. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

Eric nodded. “I promise. Now le’s gae gree’ them before they suspec’ something.”

Alan nodded and the two made their way to the main hall.

\--

Upon arriving in the main hall, they found Alan’s parents and his siblings. Alan’s mother had straight brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a gray dress with matching heels and had a black purse in her hand. She had a stern look on her face and it only hardened once she saw her eldest son and one of his butlers.

“I would’ve thought you’d be more prompt in greeting us,” his mother spoke.

“I wasn’t aware that you were coming. You didn’t send a letter and just showed up unexpectedly,” Alan spoke.

“Do not talk back to your mother,” his father snapped. He was a little taller than his wife and had short black hair which was combed into a professional hair style. He wore a black suit and tie and also had a stern look on his face. “I’m certain we taught you to have more consideration for your parents.”

Eric had to try hard not to speak up against the two but he remembered his promise to Alan and kept silent.

“We have something to discuss with you Alan. Take us to your office, so we can speak in private,” his mother said and turned to her younger children, a boy and a girl. “You two go get settled in the guest rooms while we talk with your brother.”

The children nodded and left without a word, they knew better than to disobey their mother.

Alan was a bit worried about what this conversation would entail but nodded. “Follow me,” he said and led them to his office. Eric followed them and once they arrived, he moved the breakfast tray and its contents aside to be taken away later.

“Alan, your father and I are very disappointed in you. Every potential wife we’ve set you up with, you mess it up and ruin our relationship with the family. I will not tolerate this any longer,” she spoke.

“I believe you need a little reminder Alan,” his father spoke, agreeing with his wife.

Alan’s mother pulled out a whip from her purse. “Take off your shirt and put your hands against the wall.”

Alan froze at the sight of the familiar whip. “I…I…”

Despite his promise, there was no way Eric would be able to just stand aside and let this happen. “Wha’ the hell is wrong with ye people?” He quickly stepped up and stood in front of Alan. “Nae parent should ever harm their child, ye goddamn monsters!”

Alan was shocked when Eric spoke up and moved in front of him. “Eric! What are you-“

His mother glared at Eric and cut Alan off. “Who do you think you are? You have no right to talk back to us! You’re just a servant!”

“I think I am servant tae the Honorable Marquis Alan Humphries, and as his servant, it is my job tae protec’ him!”

“Get out of the way now, or you will get the whip too,” she growled.

Eric glared at her, standing taller and not moving an inch away from Alan.

“Eric… please don’t do this,” Alan whispered, worried for his lover.

“I think both of you need a reminder of your place. What do you think, dear?” She asked her husband.

Alan’s father glared back at the butler. “I absolutely agree, love. We need to jog their memories.”

“We will start with you then,” Alan’s mother said to Eric. “Remove your shirt, now.”

Eric’s glare hardened. “If ye leave my master be.”

“You don’t make the demands here. Our son needs to be punished for his actions. I won’t ask again, remove your shirt.”

“I’ll take his punishment, just leave him alone,” Eric said. He would not let them hurt Alan.

His mother didn’t reply immediately and instead whipped Eric across the left side of his face. “You’ve pushed me too far. Both of you will be punished.”

Eric cried out at the immeasurable stinging on his face but put an arm back to make sure Alan stayed behind him.

Alan’s father made to grab his son away from Eric but suddenly got shoved into Alan’s desk by the Scotsman.

“Eric! Stop this!” Alan yelled at his parents.

“How dare you touch my husband!” She yelled and whipped his across the chest, the whip easily cutting through the clothing and skin easily.

Eric grit his teeth, groaning from the pain, but he wasn’t going to step away from Alan.

Alan’s father stood upright again, popping his back and giving the butler a glare that would kill if it could. “If I may, daring,” he requested of his wife, still glaring at Eric.

“Of course, dear,” she spoke and handed the whip to her husband.

He took the whip from his wife and cracked it against Eric’s collarbone, then his stomach and again at his chest.

No matter the pain and blood dripping from the cuts the whip left behind, Eric wasn’t moving away now.

“Stop this! Please!” Alan cried and pushed Eric out of the way. “Don’t hurt him anymore!”

“Not just yet,” his father hissed, handing the whip back to his wife and quickly stepping  over to Eric to punch him in the face.

The Scotsman was caught off-guard by how strong his “superior” was and quickly received a kick to his stomach, right where he’d been whipped earlier.

Alan’s mother took the whip and aimed the next crack towards his chest but Alan got in the middle and the whip struck him instead. This caused Alan to scream in pain.

“Alan…” Eric wheezed, the breath still knocked out of him.

His father scoffed. “You’re far too familiar with your master.” He kicked Eric again, since they’d only brought the one whip this time around. “You will address him as ‘Sir’ and only as that, butler.”

“F-father, please stop,” Alan pleased before screaming again as his mother cracked the whip against his back this time.

“It seems you’re too close to your servants, Alan. That needs to be corrected.”

“I think we need to make more regular visits and stay here more often, darling,” his father suggested, before pulling Eric onto his knees by his hair. He then brought out his pocket watch and used the golden chain to whip Eric across the face.

“I agree. We’ve given Alan too much freedom.” She cracked the whip against Alan’s back five more times. “I think that’s enough for today.”

Alan’s father whipped Eric’s face again with his chain before one last kick to his gut. “As you wish, love.”

“This better have taught you two a lesson. Alan, from now on we will be making more visits and staying longer. You’ve had too much freedom and you are not going to ruin our family name.”

Eric tried to gain his breath back, wanting nothing more to check on Alan right then.

“We’ll ensure that neither of you forget your place again,” his father said.

“We are going to settle into our rooms. Get yourselves cleaned up,” his mother said. The two then left the office, leaving Eric and Alan alone.

Two servants rushed into the office, having heard the commotion. “Oh my god! Go get the doctor!”

Eric managed to drag himself over to Alan, despite the pain. “Alan… I’m sorry. I should’ve protected ye better…”

“It’s not your fault Eric… I’m sorry. I should’ve insisted you leave.”

“Dinnae blame yerself. I’s nae yer faul’. We will deal with them.”

The servants came back with the doctor and the doctor began to patch up their wounds. There was one thing for certain, it was going to be hell with Alan’s parents here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and work.

Over the next couple weeks, Eric and Alan’s wounds healed slowly and would leave scars. Alan felt awful about the whole situation; he never wanted any harm to come to Eric, yet it had. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with the blond and make sure all his wounds were healing fine, but his parents staying in the manor made that desire impossible. Despite, Alan still healing from his wounds, his parents continued to pester him about potential wives. They had even set up a few meetings for Alan while he was still healing.

One of the potential wives would be arriving any minute so Alan and his parents were awaiting her arrival in the foyer. Alan’s parents had sent Eric to tend to another part of the manor, ensuring that he would not be anywhere near their son while a potential wife visited. Soon enough, a carriage pulled up and Alan went out to greet their guest, Lady Sarah.

Alan let out a pained noise as he walked outside. It hurt to move due to his injuries though, he knew that Eric was likely suffering a lot worse than him. Once Lady Sarah exited her carriage, Alan moved forward to greet her; he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes in front of his parents.

“Good morning Lady Sarah. My name is Alan Humphries. I trust your journey here went well?” He asked as he led her into the manor.

“I am doing well Marquis Humphries, it is an honor to finally meet you,” she greeted and followed him inside the manor and up to his office. Alan’s parents were quick to follow them. They would not let this meeting fail like the other ones had.

Lady Sarah stayed for a few hours which felt like an eternity to Alan. He didn’t want to spend time getting to know someone he didn’t have any intention of marrying. He was relieved when the meeting was finally over. His parents seemed happy enough so they left him alone for the rest of the afternoon. Once Alan thought the coast was clear, he made his way to find Eric. He needed to make sure the Scot was doing ok and that his injuries were healing fine. He hadn’t had much of an opportunity to check on him while his parents were watching them like hawks.

It didn’t take him long to find Eric working in the garden with Scott. He walked up behind Eric and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

Eric was a bit startled at first but relaxed into his arms. He turned  around and wrapped his arms around the smaller brunet. “I’ve missed ye too, love.” He then kissed Alan happily which the man gladly returned.

Scott chuckled. “I’ll give you two some alone time. I will let you know if your parents are coming.”

Alan grinned. “Thank you, Scott. I appreciate it.” The two then went deeper into the garden so they could have some privacy. There was a bench placed in the deepest part so whenever Alan wanted alone time, he had a peaceful place to go.

Alan kissed Eric again once they were both seated. “I’ve missed spending time with you. It’s been just awful with my parent’s around. That meeting with Lady Sarah was the longest three hours of my life.”

“I know. I’s been awful being away from ye. How long are yer parents supposed tae stay?” Eric asked after returning the kiss.

Alan sighed. “I have no idea. I want them to be gone soon though,” he said. “Tonight, I want to go all the way. I don’t care if my parents are still here.”

Eric quirked a brow and grinned. “All righ’. I can sneak int’ yer room later t’nigh’.” He then kissed his boyfriend again.

\--

They spent the next couple of hours spending time together, happy that they had even a little bit of time to spend together. Once evening fell and everyone had gone to bed, Eric snuck over to Alan’s room and quietly entered. He found Alan waiting for him and oved to embrace the brunet and kiss him passionately.

Alan returned the kiss with equal fervor and pressed himself as close to Eric as he could. “No one saw you right?” He asked when they broke for air.

“Nae. I was very careful,” Eric replied. “As long as I lave before anyone else wakes up, nae one will knae I was in here.”

“Good. Then we have all night,” Alan smiled and kissed Eric again and pulled him into bed.

The Scot kissed back and climbed into Alan’s bed with him. “Are ye sure yer ready? If ye have any doubts, we won’ dae anythin’ tonigh’.”

Alan nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I will admit, I’m a bit nervous, but I want to do this. I trust you,” he smiled.

Eric returned the smile. “all righ’.” He leaned down and kissed Alan before trailing his kisses to the brunet’s neck as he started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

Alan let out a soft moan and tilted his head to the side. His hands trailed up and began to undo Eric’s shirt as well. Once he got the buttons undone, he ran his hands alone the Scot’s chest. He was very well toned but had scars from where he’d been whipped by previous employers. That caused a small frown before he moaned again as Eric had begun to tease the skin behind his ear.

Eric finished unbuttoning Alan’s shirt and trailed his kisses down the lithe man’s chest. He frowned upon seeing scars on Alan’s chest; he knew the likely were on his back as well. It made him angry again at Alan’s parents for daring to hurt the brunet. “I won’ le’ them hur’ ye like this again,” he remarked, running a hand along one of the scars.

“I don’t want you getting in their way again, Eric. They hurt you badly and I don’t want that,” he said, reaching up and running his thumb over the scar on Eric’s cheek. “Please don’t try and stop them again. Please, Eric.”

“I cannae promise tha’ Al. I love ye and I will nae le’ them hur’ ye again,” Eric said and took Alan’s hand placing a kiss on his knuckles.

“Let’s just hope they leave before we have that problem again,” he sighed.

“Le’s nae think abou’ tha’ righ’ now. I believe we were in the middle of something,” he smirked and took one of Alan’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.

Alan gasped and let out another moan. “O-oh Eric…” He tangled one hand in Eric’s hair, the other in the bed sheets.

Eric sucked and lapped on the nipple until it was erect then gave the same treatment to the other one. He loved the sounds that were coming from the brunet’s lips and wanted to hear more of them. He pulled back for a moment and took both Alan’s and his shirt off and tossed them aside. He then worked on the brunet’s pants, pulling them off as well then rubbing at the bulge his found.

Alan’s eyes widened and he couldn’t hold back a loud moan. He bucked his hips into Eric’s hand; the friction only serving to make him harder.

Eric smirked at the reaction and continued his actions while he began to shrug his own pants off with one hand. He momentarily stopped to pull the clothing off then resumed his actions. “Yer very excited aren’ ye~?”

Alan’s face flushed, “You are too. Do you have lube?”

Eric nodded. “Aye, I dae. Dinnae worry, I will take good care of ye~” He pulled Alan’s underwear off and grabbed a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He then removed his own underwear, leaving both of them naked. “Ready fer me tae prep ye?”

Alan blushed and nodded. “Y-yeah,” he then nervously spread his legs. “will you fit?” Eric was definitely large, so Alan was a bit nervous it would hurt.

Eric kissed him reassuringly. “Dinnae worry. I’ll make sure tae prepare ye well. I’ll fi’, I’ migh’ hur’ a’ firs’ bu’ we’ll gae slow.”

Alan nodded and kissed back. “I trust you Eric. I will let you know if it hurts.”

Eric poured some lube onto his fingers and teased the brunet’s entrance with one finger, eliciting a small gasp from the man. He continued this action for a moment before gently pushing the finger inside him.

Alan gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. It didn’t hurt but it was strange. “K-keep going,” he panted.

Eric slowly moved the finger in and out of Alan, coaxing him to relax and open up. He leaned down and kissed at the brunet’s neck when he entered a second finger to distract Alan from any pain. He continued prepping his lover, at one point hitting Alan’s sweet spot.

Alan had gotten used to the feeling of Eric’s fingers prepping him and let out small moans as the fingers thrusted in and out of him. All of a sudden something was hit that made him see stars and he let out a cry of pleasure. “W-What was…?”

Eric smirked. “Tha’ was yer swee’ spo’. I’ makes ye feel really good. Think yer ready fer me?”

“Y-yes. I need you Eric… I need you so badly,” he replied, his eyes clouded over with lust.

Eric chuckled and kissed him. “All rig’. I’ll be gentle.” He then removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up with Alan’s entrance and slowly pushed into the brunet. He let out a low moan as his cock was enveloped by the tight heat.

Alan’s breath hitched when Eric began to push into him. He immediately felt stretched beyond what Eric’s fingers had done. He took some deep breaths to relax himself; it did hurt a little.

Eric paused when he was halfway in. “Are ye daeing ok love? Dae ye wan’ tae stop?”

Alan shook his head. “No… keep going. I’ll be fine.”

Eric nodded and kissed Alan as he pushed the rest of the way inside. It took all his willpower not to start thrusting; Alan felt great around his cock.

Soon enough, Alan told Eric to move and Eric did just that. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Alan, moaning as he did so. Alan soon began moaning as well, the feeling gradually becoming more pleasurable.

Eric picked up the pace and kissed at Alan’s neck again, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

Alan wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist to push him deeper. Moans continued to pour from his lips. He let out a shrill moan and arched his back when Eric hit his sweet spot again. This earned another smirk from Eric and he angled his thrusts so he’d hit that spot with every thrust.

Alan continued to cry out and was quickly approaching release. “E-Eric!”

Eric got the message and wrapped his hand around Alan’s neglected member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Come fer me, love.”

Alan came after a few strokes with a loud cry of pleasure. Eric quickly came after with his own cry.

The two laid there exhausted, trying to catch their breath. “T-that was great,” Alan panted.

“A-aye. I’ was,” Eric agreed and kissed Alan’s face, pulling out of him with a groan. “Let’s ge’ some res’.”

Alan nodded and it didn’t take the two long to fall asleep.

\--

Outside in the hallway stood Alan’s father. He’d gotten up to find the restroom only to hear strange noises coming from his son’s room. He heard that Scottish butler that was so attached to his son and it only confirmed his suspicions about their relationship. Just wait until his wife heard about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Alan and Eric were none the wiser of Alan’s father finding out about their relationship. In fact, they wouldn’t become aware of it right away as Alan’s parents kept quiet for now. They had a plan to break the two apart, they just needed to wait for an opportunity to get Eric alone; they wouldn’t have to wait long though.

Early one morning, Alan and Eric were in bed together the latter being asleep still. Alan smiled as he watched Eric sleep, he truly loved the man and would do anything to make him happy. He frowned as he thought of his parents getting in their way and preventing them from being together. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Even if he lost everything, he was going to be with Eric whether his parents liked it or not. Though there was something he needed to do before telling Eric. Alan’s thoughts were interrupted by Eric waking and letting out a yawn.

He smiled at the Scot, “Morning, sleep well?”

Eric smiled sleepily at the brunet and kissed him. “Aye, bu’ it’s because yer here with me.”

Alan blushed and kissed back. “You’re too sweet. Can you watch over the manor today? I have some business I need to handle.”

Eric seemed a bit confused as to why Alan would want him to stay behind but nodded. “Of course, love. Will you be back today?”

Alan nodded. “I will be back later in the evening. I just don’t want my parents to get the wrong idea if I bring you with me.” This was a lie, but he had to lie for the moment.

“Ah, I understand.”

They stayed in bed for a little longer until Eric had to get up and start his normal morning routine. Alan got ready to leave and informed his parents that he would be gone for the day but would return in the evening. He came up with a lie that seemed to satisfy them and left after breakfast.

As soon as Alan left, Alan’s parents confronted Eric once he was alone.

“Butler,” Alan’s mother spoke. “We need to speak with you immediately.”

Eric took a silent breath before facing the older couple. “Aye Sir, Ma’am, wha’ dae ye require o’ me?”

“I know that you have some form of relationship going on with our son. You are far too close to be just master and butler,” she spoke.

Eric tried his hardest not to react to this, though he was starting to panic just a little on the inside. Damn, and he thought they were being careful. “He has been a kind master, and my appreciation is boundless, bu’ tha’ is the exten’ o’ I’,” he said carefully.

“Hm, not a bad act, but we can see right through it,” Alan’s father said. “You need to break off this relationship with Alan or else there will be consequences.”

“I would dae anythin’ fer my master, despite the consequences.”

“You would do anything for him, you say? Well, I suppose you wouldn’t care then if your family was evicted from their land?” The woman asked.

Eric’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting them to come after his family. “Wh- Ye can’ dae tha’!”

“Oh, yes we can. It’d be very easy to have them kicked out. I’m sure you don’t want your poor pregnant sister to be living on the streets when she’s so close to being due, right?” Alan’s mother asked, a wicked smile on her face.

How did they know about his sister?! There was no way his family could relocated nearby with this damn couple interfering. And nowhere outside Alan’s lands were safe either, since he didn’t know how far their reach ran. And his sister… He couldn’t do this to her with her children due so soon. “…I…I understand,” he relented, feeling his heart breaking.

The woman’s smile only widened. “I’m glad you understand. I’ll even be nice and give you to the end of the week to break things off with Alan. Also, don’t tell our son what we told you, or we will follow through with our promise even if you break up with him.”

Eric frowned, the end of the week only being two days away; though, he supposed he should consider himself lucky he got that small amount of time left with Alan. “… yes ma’am.”

“Good. Come on dear, we’re done here.”

“Yes love,” the man said and followed his wife, but paused beside Eric. “It’s for the best anyway. Once we introduce Alan to the right girl, he’ll forget about any… trysts you two have had.” He then left.

Eric remained in the same place long after the two left, wishing he could get out of this mess without his family or Alan being hurt. It seemed impossible.

\--

A few hours passed before Alan reached his destination. His carriage  pulled up in front of a small house in the country that belonged to Eric’s family. He got down and walked up to the house and knocked lightly on the door.

Kellina Slingby was gathering laundry from around the house as he daughter, Aileen, knitted some clothes for her soon-to-be-born children. Magnus Slingby was in the back tending to the livestock when the knock on the door came.

“Well, who the hell is tha’?” Kellina wondered aloud. She set her laundry basket down and went to answer the door. She opened the door and blinked in shock. After getting over her shock, she asked, “Can I help ye, Sir?”

“Good morning, Ma’am. My name is Alan Humphries. This is the Slingby residence, correct?” Alan greeted.

“Aye, this is the Slingby house. Mr. Humphries, ye say?”

Alan nodded. “That’s correct. Your son, Eric, is my head butler.”

“Yes, he’s mentioned ye! Come in, come in,” she stood aside and ushered him in.

“Thank you,” Alan said and entered the home, closing the door behind him. “Am I correct in saying you’re Eric’s mother?”

“Aye, proudest mother ou’ there,” she smiled, offering him a seat on the sofa beside Eric’s sister who nodded at him.

“Hello, Sir,” Aileen greeted.

Alan took the offered seat. He smiled at Eric’s sister. “Hello. Congratulations by the way. Eric told me that you’re expecting triplets.”

Aileen smiled. “Thank ye. They’re due very soon.”

Kellina offered Alan some tea and biscuits.

Alan accepted the tea and biscuits gratefully. “I’ll make sure Eric will have time off when that happens so he can be here with you all.”

“Really? Thank ye, Sir. That’s much appreciated.” She was grateful her brother was going to be around to see her kids.

Magnus came in the house a few minutes later and saw their guest. “Who’s this?”

“This is Sir Humphries, Magnus. Eric’s boss, remember?” Kellina explained to her husband.

“Oh, aye. I remember,” he said and stepped forward to shake Alan’s hand. “It’s a pleasure tae mee’ ye, Sir.”

Alan stood and shook his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Sir. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

The took their seats and Kellina got her husband some tea before sitting across from Alan in her chair. “I’ is nice tae finally mee’ ye Sir, bu’… if I may ask, wha’ does bring ye all the way ou’ here? Eric is okay, isn’ he?”

“Yes, he’s perfectly fine. He’s watching over the manor for me. He doesn’t know I’m here,” Alan replied.

Magnus quirked a brow. “He doesn’t?”

“No, I wanted to speak to you all about something important.”

“Well, we’re all ears,” Kellina assured him.

“Well, I guess I should first ask. What has Eric told you about our relationship?” Alan asked.

Aileen relaxed a little and smiled fondly at the Marquis. “He’s told us how everyone approves bu’ yer parents. How happy ye make him, and ho he wants nothing more than fer ye tae be happy.”

Alan smiled. “We’ve been keeping the relationship a secret for a while. But I’m tired of hiding it, even if my parents find out. That’s why I want to ask Eric for his hand in marriage. I came here to get your blessing before I ask.”

Magnus blinked in surprise. “Ye wan’ tae marry our son?”

Kellina started tearing up a bit at the thought of her son getting married to someone he loved. “Y’d take care o’ him? He’s been through much, and though he can take a beat’ing, he shouldn’ have tae. Y’d keep him safe?”

“Of course. I’ll make sure that he never has to take a beating again. Anyone who tries to hurt him will have to deal with me,” Alan promised.

Magnus grinned. “I believe ye. I think ye’d make a fine husband fer Eric.”

Aileen beamed. “Just make sure he’s happy every day.”

Kellina wiped at her eyes for a moment. “I believe ye will be happy taegether. Ye have our blessing son.”

“I promise I will make him happy.” Alan smiled when he heard Kellina’s words. “Thank you so much. I will do everything in my power to make sure he’s happy.”

“Tha’s all we could ask fer. Thank ye,” Kellina smiled.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad at least one of our families is supportive of our relationship.”

“I dae nae ge’ why noble families try and make their kids marry someone they don’ love. I think i’s a surefire way tae make yer kid hate ye,” Magnus stated.

“I don’ ge’ i’ either,” Aileen huffed, gently rubbing her stomach when one of her children started kicking. “I’s no’ fair tae them or ye. Bu’ I’m glad yer letting yerself and Eric be happy.”

“Even if they get angry and try and hurt me, I won’t let my parents get between us. I also won’t let them hurt Eric,” Alan said.

“Eric would never allow them t’ hur’ ye!” Kellina remarked indignantly, angry at Alan’s parents for even thinking of hurting their son.

“I know he won’t. He already proved that a few weeks ago…”

Magnus furrowed his brow. “Wha’ dae ye mean by tha’?”

Kellina and Aileen immediately grew concerned. “Did they…?”

Alan took a breath before explaining. “My parents were upset that I wasn’t listening to them. They were going to use the whip on me but Eric got in front of me and took most of the whipping. I got in front of Eric to stop my mother but it didn’t stop them. My mother whipped me while my father beat Eric.”

“Wha’ the hell?! They had no righ’ tae dae tha’!” Magnus roared.

Kellina stood in her anger for her son and soon-to-be son-in-law. “How dare they! Who d’ they think they are tae hur’ my son, le’ alone their own?!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect him better,” Alan apologized.

“I’s nae yer faul’,” Magnus assured the brunet.

“I’s nae yer faul’ a’ all dear heart,” Kellina assured him. “You’re not responsible fer yer paren’s.”

“I know, but I still should’ve never allowed them to hurt him. Even if we weren’t together, I should have protected him as his employer.”

Aileen grinned a little bit. “Well… I’m sure the both o’ ye will be a formidable team. Nae one will wanna fuck with either o’ ye again.”

Alan chuckled a little. “Maybe so.”

“And if there’s any issue with yer parents,” Kellina started, “ye come t’ us anytime.”

Alan blinked. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want them to target you too.”

Magnus chuckled. “We can handle ourselves, trus’ me.”

“Naebody messes with a Slingby, hon. And they especially dae nae mess with the Slingby family,” Kellina said.

Alan nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate this.”

“You’re a good lad,” Kellina smiled. “I have a good feeling you and Eric will do great things together.”

“I hope so,” he smiled. “I probably should get back to the manor, let you three get back to what you were doing.”

“A’ leas’ stay fer lunch. I’s a long trip back tae yer manor after all,” Magnus offered.

“Aye, stay fer something tae ea’! I’ will give us more time tae learn abou’ our future son-in-law,” Kellina pleaded.

“Well, if you insist. I’ll stay.”

“Good! I’ will only be a momen’t tae ge’ something pu’ together. Make yerself comfortable, hon,” Kellina offered before heading into the kitchen.

Aileen turned to Alan. “Will you come with Eric when my children are born? They should ge’ tae mee’ both their uncles.”

Alan was a bit surprised by this. “You want me to be there? Even though you’ve only just met me?”

“I feel like I know ye well enough by how much Eric talks abou’ ye. I’ve no’ seen him this happy since before he had t’ star’ working.”

Alan smiled, blushing a little bit. He wondered exactly what Eric had told his sister. “I’d be honored to come with Eric. I’ll make sure to come with Eric.”

Aileen grinned. “Thank ye.”

The four ate a delicious lunch made by Eric’s mother  then Alan was on his way back to the manor.

\--

Alan was glad to get home, spending several hours in a carriage was not fun. He was very excited to propose to Eric now that he had permission from the Scot’s family. He would propose to Eric tomorrow, right now he wanted to get some rest and hopefully spend some alone time with Eric.

Luckily his parents didn’t want to speak with him upon returning, so he immediately went to find Eric. He found the butler finishing up the rest of his chores. Alan grinned and went up and hugged Eric tight. “I’m back.”

Eric jumped a bit when he felt arms wrap around him but relaxed when he heard Alan’s voice. “I’ glad. I missed ye,” he chuckled and turned so he could properly embrace the brunet. “How was yer trip?”

“It was good. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. For now, let’s go to my room,” Alan smiled. “I could use some alone time with you.”

Eric’s heart hurt at those words, but he didn’t let the emotion show on his face. “Aye. Let’s gae.” Eric had no idea what he was going to tell Alan. He didn’t want to end their relationship but he couldn’t let his family suffer. He would just have to enjoy what little time he had left with the love of his life.

\--

The next morning, Alan’s stomach was in knots. He was so nervous about asking Eric to marry him. He didn’t have a ring yet, so he hoped Eric would say yes despite that. Alan was certain that Eric was the only person he’d ever want to be with. It would crush him if Eric didn’t say yes. No, he had to think positively, there was no way Eric would say no, right?

He called Eric into his office after breakfast, planning to propose there. He made sure his parents were around because he didn’t want them to know yet.

Eric walked into Alan’s office and closed the door behind him. “Ye called fer me, love?”

Alan nodded and went over to Eric. “Yeah, I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Aye? Wha’ abou’?”

Alan took a breath and took both of Eric’s hands in his. “You know I love you a lot Eric. You’ve done a lot for me and made me very happy, even with my parents being here to try and drive us apart. I’ve decided that I don’t care about what they think anymore.” With that Alan got down on one knee.

Eric’s eyes widened.

“Will you marry me?”

Eric was completely surprised by Alan’s proposal. He wanted nothing more than to say yes. Being with Alan for the rest of their lives would be a dream come true. Though the threat from Alan’s parents came back into his mind; he couldn’t let his family get kicked off their land so he could be happy. Tears came to Eric’s eyes as he responded, “No. I’m sorry, I can’t marry you Alan.”

It pained Eric to see the way Alan’s face drop and tears form in his eyes.

“W-what?” Alan asked, slowly standing up. “You… you don’t want to marry me?”

Eric bit his lip. Of course, he wanted to marry Alan, but he couldn’t. “I can’ Alan… Ye have tae be with someone else. We… we shouldn’ be together anymore…” Tears began to pour down his face.

“I..I don’t understand, why…? We will figure out how to get past my parents! Please don’t do this Eric… I… I need you,” Alan pleaded, tears beginning to fall.

“I’m sorry Alan… we can’ be together…” Eric said quietly, before turning and leaving Alan’s office.

“Eric! Eric, wait!” Alan called out and was going to chase after him but was stopped by his parents coming down the hall.

“What’s wrong, Alan?” His mother asked, having a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on.

“N-nothing…” he said and tried to wipe the tears away. “I have work to do... I don’t want to be disturbed.” He went back in his office and closed and locked the door. The brunet sat down at his desk and sobbed.

Outside his office, Alan’s parents were looking smug as they walked back to the foyer.

“Looks like that butler actually listened to us. Now we can find Alan a suitable wife and he’ll forget all about that butler,” his father said.

“I knew he’d listen, he’d never betray his family,” his mother chuckled.

Eric had gone back to his room and cried as well. He was heartbroken over what he had to do. He’d never be able to forgive himself for this. He didn’t think he’d be able to see Alan married off to some woman. He would probably have to find a new place of work, even though he didn’t want to.

\--

Eric and Alan hadn’t spoke much over the next few days, much to the pleasure of Alan’s parents.

Alan was miserable and heartbroken. He just didn’t understand what made Eric suddenly break off the relationship. He wondered if his parents had anything to do with it, but he didn’t want to confront them in case they had nothing to do with it and were still unaware of the relationship.

The next time Alan and Eric spoke was when Eric had gotten news that his sister was in labor and that he needed to head home right away. He went to Alan and told him of the situation and Alan allowed him to leave and gave him time off to spend with his family. Alan still hadn’t mentioned his trip to visit Eric’s family. He knew it wouldn’t change anything, so he chose to keep it to himself.

After Eric departed for his home, Alan spent the rest of the day in his office working and he’d asked not to be disturbed. His parents had told him they’d found another potential wife and this one he would have to marry, that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He couldn’t handle this anymore. He couldn’t marry someone he didn’t love. He couldn’t live without Eric.

Later that day, when a maid was bringing his lunch, she would find Alan’s body hanging from the ceiling and an envelope on his desk addressed to Eric.

\--

Eric arrived at his home just as the triplets were being born. He was ecstatic to meet his nephews and niece. The sight of them brought him joy, more than he’d felt these last few days. Though, he was confused when his parents inquired as to why Alan was not with him. He was shocked to learn of Alan’s visit and how his family had given their blessing to the brunet so they could marry.

The new information made Eric feel even worse about the break-up. He tearfully explained to his parents what had happened and how he was threatened by Alan’s parents, how he’d broken up with Alan and how heartbroken the brunet seemed.

Magnus and Kellina comforted their son and told him that they could handle themselves if Alan’s parents tried anything. They wanted Eric to be happy and weren’t going to let him sacrifice his happiness. They told him to talk to Alan and tell him what happened, which Eric decided he would do when he returned to the manor. Though his parents and sister insisted he go right away to smooth things out.

So, the next morning, he headed back to the manor. Once he and Alan had smoothed things over, they would return to his family’s residence and spend time away from the manor and the brunet’s parents. The last thing he expected to find out upon arriving was that Alan had hung himself the day before.

To say the least, Eric was devastated. It was his fault this happened. Alan had even left a letter addressed to him. What he read in the letter broke his heart even further.

_Dear Eric,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll be dead. I just can’t bear the thought of living without you and being forced to marry someone I don’t love. You’re the only one I love; my heart only belongs to you. I m sorry if I did something to upset you and made you break off the relationship. I don’t want you to blame yourself for this. I want you to move on and live a happy life. As such, I am transferring all of my assets over to you and your family. You deserve it far more than my parents. I doubt they will mourn my death at all._

_I truly love you Eric, please live a happy life._

_-Alan_

In the envelope was additional paperwork that transferred all of Alan’s assets into Eric’s family’s name. Eric was absolutely devastated and he openly sobbed after reading the letter. How could he go on without Alan? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t live without the brunet in his life.

Eric made sure the paperwork would be delivered to his parents and wrote them a letter, telling them he was sorry for what he was about to do. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and slit his wrists.

Now, he’d be with Alan forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of Secret Love. I may write an epilogue later with the reaction of the parents of each family; but for right now, this is the end. Thank you all who read this fic/


End file.
